Partner
by Miyuku Hatake
Summary: Saat Akatsuki sedang sepi order, teradilah pergantian partner. Siapa partner Dedara ? Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, OOC, Alur cepet, gak jelas, dll. Fic pertamaku. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME


**Disclaimer****: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated: **T

**Author****: **Miyuku Hatake

**Warning: **OOC, Gaje, AU, BL, Sho-ai, alur cepet, dll

**Pair****: **ItaDei

**Note:**

Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk My Imouto 'Uzumaki Sakamae'. Semoga cepet sembuh ya.. ^^ Sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun untuk temenku. Kak Syafa, Selamat Ulang Tahun ya, walau masih besok sih..^^ Di sini ceritanya Sasuke udah pulang dari tempatnya Oro. Hokagenya masih Tsunade. Akatsuki lengkap. Ok. Miy mau mengingatkan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME ! Kalo' nggak suka, nggak usah baca !

Enjoy..

~~oOOo~~

Partner

~~oOOo~~

**Chapter 1**

TIK TIK TIK

Hujan sore itu, membuat tenang para makhluk di bumi.

Begitu juga sang missing-nin dari Iwagakure ini. Rambut blondenya dibiarkan terurai, sesekali, angin menyapu wajahnya.

"Un.. Tapi, lama-lama bosen juga ya, un. Nggak ada misi sih, un." gumamnya.

Ya, memang sudah beberapa hari ini, dia tidak mendapat misi. Akatsuki sedang sepi order.

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam markas. Ternyata, keadaan di dalam markaspun tidak jauh berbeda.

Semua anggota Akatsuki, sedang malas-malasan, dalam keheningan. Sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan itu.

"Um.. Leader-sama !" panggil Sasori, pada Pein, yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu.

"Ada apa, Sasori" jawab Pein.

"Apakah kami boleh jalan-jalan ke luar, Leader-sama ?" tanya pemilik wajah baby face itu.

"Jalan-jalan ke luar, Sasori ?" tanya Konan, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar, yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Sasori.

"Kau tidak lihat, Sasori ? Di luar sedang hujan ! Apa lagi jika kita ketahuan bahwa kita anggota Akatsuki ?" kata Konan, nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Tapi, Konan-san, kami bosan di markas terus. Tidak ada misi, lalu kami mau apa di sini ?" kata Sang Akasuna, tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Dan, disusul anggukan anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Tapi, kurasa, Konan ada benarnya juga. Di luar sedang hujan. Lagipula, jika kita ketahuan kalau kita anggota Akatsuki, bisa gawat." kata Pein, dengan tenang.

"Kita bisa pakai henge no jutsu kan, un ? Kalau untuk bau sih, kurasa Danna punya cairan penghilang bau, un." kata Deidara ikut nimbrung.

"Um, baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi." kata Pein. "Tapi, setelah hujan reda, dan kalian harus pergi dngan berpasangan, lalu kembali setelah dua setengah jam." lanjut Pein bijak.

"Pasangan akan aku dan Konan rundingkan." kata Pein melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Setelah itu, Pein dan Konan merundingkan partner yang cocok.

_5 menit kemudian_

"Baik. Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku tidak mau mendengar protes. Ini demi kebaikan kalian." kata Pein mulai mengumumkan.

"Baik ini dia partner kalian" kata Pein sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas. Isi dari kertas itu adalah:

Sasori dan Tobi

Kisame dan Hidan

Zetsu dan Kakuzu

Itachi dan Deidara

"EH ?" teriak Deidara, kaget.

"Kenapa Dei ?" tanya Konan halus. Konan memang seperti 'Ibu' bagi Akatsuki.

"Um, kenapa nggak partner yang biasa aja sih, Konan-san, un ?" tanya Deidara.

"O iya. Kamu belum tahu karena tadi kamu tidak ikut rapat, ya ?" gumam Konan.

"Jadi begini Dei, anggota kita banyak yang sering mengeluh mengenai pasangannya, jadi, aku dan Pein putuskan akan ada pergantian partner. Nah, daftar partner ini juga akan menjadi partner kalian terus." jelas Konan panjanang lebar.

"EHH ?" kali ini, bukan Deidara saja yang kaget, tapi seluruh anggota Akatsuki-minus Konan dan Pein. Bahkan, Itachi membelalakkan matanya.

"Terus, Leader-sama dan Konan-san bagaimana, un ?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku dan Konan, **tidak **mengalami masalah, jadi aku tidak perlu berganti partner. Lagipula, Konan adalah wakilku." kata Pein dengan penekanan pada kata tidak.

"Sudahlah. Kalian boleh berangkat. Jangan lupa gunakan henge no jutsu dan antri minta cairan penghilang bau dari Sasori !" perintah Pein pada anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Ha'i" kata mereka serempak.

Mereka pun segera mengantri meminta cairan penghilang bau pada Sasori.

"Aku saja yang mengantri." kata Itachi lalu pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

"Ya sudah, un." gumam Deidara.

Tak berapa lama Itachi muncul membawa dua buah botol kecil berisi cairan penghilang bau itu.

"Ini." kata Itachi sambil menyodorkan botol kaca itu pada Deidara.

"Makasih, Itachi-senpai, un." kata Deidara.

"hn." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sang Uchiha, dan ia langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Susah, un. Punya partner irit ngomong, un." gumam Deidara. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah selesai menggunakan cairan penghilang bau, dan menggunakan henge no jusu, Deidara segera keluar kamar. Ia menyamar menjadi gadis berumur 20-an, berambut pirang pucat sebahu dengan poni, mata biru laut, kulit putih, dengan menggunakan kaos hitam, dan celana hitam pendek.

Ia pun tak tahu, mengapa yang menjadi inspirasinya hanya **gadis ! **Ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah anak laki-laki !

Ketika ia membuka pintu, maka terlihat seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 21 tahun, rambut hitam sebahu, mata hitam, kulit putih, dengan celana jeans biru tua, dan kemeja hitam.

"Kamu siapa, un?" tanya Deidara bingung. " Itachi." jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Itachi ? Astaga ! Itu, pemuda di depannya adalah Uchiha Itachi ! Partner barunya !

"Kita harus cepat. Agar waktu kita tidak terbuang sia-sia." kata Itachi.

"Ha'i,un." kata Deidara.

"Dan sebaiknya, kamu menghilangkan kebiasaan 'un'-mu itu, untuk sementara." kata Itachi, sambil keluar dari markas Akatsuki.

"Ha'i." kata Deidara, sambil menyusul Itachi.

"O ya, Itachi-senpai. Nanti nama kita siapa ?" tanya Deidara sambil tetap berjalan.

"Namaku Niizu Hayato. Kau ?" kata Itachi.

"Aku Yuuka Matsumoto." jawab Deidara.

" Lalu kita akan pergi ke mana, It-maksudku, Niizu-san ?" tanya Deidara.

TAP

Langkah Itachi berhenti ketika sampai di depan markas Akatsuki.

"Ada apa, Niizu-san ?" tanya Deidara.

"Kamu mau ke mana ?" tanya Itachi.

**Deidara POV**

'Apa? Itachi-senpai bertanya padaku ? Aku pasti mimpi !'

"Kalau aku sih, pinginnya ke Konoha. Soalnya lagi ada pameran seni, di dekat kantor hokage." kata ku.

"Kita ke sana."kjata Itachi-senpai sambil berjalan lagi.

"Um.. Niizu-san, kita boleh berlari tidak ?" tanya ku hati-hati.

"Tidak." kata Itachi-senapi.

'Huh.. benar-benar susah punya partner irit ngomong."

~~oOOo~~

_**Skip Time**_

_**15 menit kemudian**_

~~oOOo~~

"Um, Ita-maksudku Niizu-san, kita sudah sampai. Jangan bengong melulu." kata Deidara sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Itachi, atau yang sekarang sedang menyamar menjadi, Niizu Hayato, sambil dengan susah payah menahan 'un'-nya.

"Huh ?" Itachi tersentak kaget. Tadi ia memang sedang melamun. Memikirkan masa lalunya.

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Deidara sambil berhenti mengibaskan tangannya.

"hn." kata Itachi singkat.

**TBC**

~~oOOo~~

Chapter 1 tamat.. ^^

Aduh.. maaf ya, Minna-san, aku memang sangat bodoh. TTwTT

Um.. Tadi sih, niatnya bikin oneshot. Tapi, kayaknya kepanjangan dan lagi gak ada ide. Jadi, aku bikin multichapter, deh..

Ne, Imouto, maafkan Anekimu yang bodoh ini.. T_T

Maafkan dak, yang lagi nggak bisa bikin oneshot, ini .. XD

Akhir kata.. Please review..


End file.
